Accidental Love
by twilightgal1
Summary: Edward's a doctor and Bella owns a flower shop. They meet at a coffee shop and instantly like each other. We follow their love and watch their relationship grow. BxE, AxJ, ExR. All Human
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

It's now 7:42 AM and I'm late for work. I'm supposed to be there early for the new flower order for my flower shop. I can't believe I slept in. I must have been more tired than I thought. Alice, my best friend, invited me over last night for a girl's night in and we talked for most of the night about everything. She even filled me in on how she met someone named Jasper and that she really liked him. I'm so happy for her, but I also think about how someday I wish to find my special someone.

So now I'm on my way to the coffee shop here in Seattle to grab a quick coffee and head to my flower shop which I opened around 3 years ago with my friend Angela. After I have received my coffee I head towards the door and step outside only to bump into someone and spill my coffee all over them. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm in a rush and... ". As I look up I am brought to a pair of emerald green eyes and bronze hair that I could stare at all day. After a minute I realize that _he _is still standing therein a coffee stained shirt, so I finish apologising." As I was saying I'm so sorry and I'm late for work", I say as I look down at my watch and start to walk away from him refusing to look at his emerald green eyes again afraid to get lost in his gaze. As I turn around I feel a soft hand grab mine and turn around to find him again. All I can think about is that electric spark I felt when he held my hand and can't help but feel a small emptiness when he lets go. "It's honestly fine. Can I buy you another coffee?" he says. "No thank you", I say as I quickly walk away not looking at him again.

When I arrive at work I'm greeted by Angela who says "Bells your late". "I know I'm sorry, I had a late night and woke up late, than I accidently bumped into this guy and spilled coffee all over him and – ", "Bella it's ok I understand, you've been working really hard lately" she says in a soft tone. " Thanks" I reply.

**x-x-x-x**

As I work through the rest of the day I can't stop thinking about _his _green eyes and how embarrassed I feel about the coffee spill. After work I decide to go to the supermarket and get some ingredients for dinner. As I stroll through the aisles I notice that familiar bronze hair from this morning. I almost think about turning the other way when he starts to walk towards me with a smile on his face. As he approaches me I start to get butterflies in my stomach. "Hey" he says. "Hey" I reply. "So I was thinking that I didn't even tell you my name this morning. I'm Edward Cullen" he says holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Bella Swan" I say as I shake his hand feeling that tingle spreading through my hand. I looked up at him as I felt that tingle only to find that he was looking at me as well. We both quickly let go and I said to him "So I'm really sorry about this morning again" I apologise. "It's ok. So do you cook?" he asks looking into my trolley. "Yeah I actually love baking" I say also looking into my trolley. "Cool, so I better get going then" he replies after a minute. "Okay I'll see you around then" I say feeling disappointed that he has to leave. "Hopefully" he says walking away.


	2. Chapter 2 If We Ever Meet Again

**Chapter 2**

_**(A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story so I don't know how good it is but please review and let me know. Thanks, twilightgal1 **____** )**_

**Ages:**

**Bella and Alice: 27  
Edward and Jasper: 28  
Emmett and Rosalie: 29**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling relieved that I didn't have to be at the flower shop until noon. So I headed over to the coffee shop again. When I arrived I sat down and waited for the server. "Hi Bella, it's good to see you again. What can I get for you?" the familiar voice asked. As I looked up and saw who it was, of course it was the one and only Mike Newton from high school. He always tried to ask me out but I always politely declined. "Can I please get a small cappuccino?" I asked. Of course he replied with a quick yes and a smile and walked away quickly. I felt relieved that he was gone until I heard someone sit across from me. I, of course, thought it was Mike again and was about to ask what he wanted now, only to find Edward sitting across from me with a cute crooked grin on his face. "Well hello there" I said. "Hi, would you mind some company?" he asked. "No not at all" I replied happily. "So I guess you're not in a rush today considering you had time to sit down for your coffee" he said. "Yeah I have time today, not in a rush at all". Suddenly we both hear a beeping noise and it came from his pocket. He looked down and checked whatever it was beeping and said "Hey sorry I've got to go, it was really nice seeing you again though". "Yeah it was" I replied but find that he has already disappeared.

When Mike came back out with my cappuccino I asked him to put it in a takeaway cup not feeling bothered to sit here in the coffee shop alone. When I went up to the front counter to pay for it, they told me it had already been paid for and my first thought was Mike, but then thought of the possibility of Edward who had paid for it. _No, he couldn't have_ I thought. Oh well, what's done is done. So I left.

**x-x-x-x**

Later that afternoon when I was organising some flower pots, my phone started ringing and I immediately knew it was Alice because of the ringtone. "Hey Alice", "Hey Bella, I know its short notice and all but Jasper invited me to this club tonight and wanted me to bring you along so you could meet him. His brothers will be there and one of them is single. Please Bella will you come? Pretty please for me your best friend? Pleeeeaaaassseee?" she begs. I thought for a minute and decided to go because I didn't want to disappoint her and it would make her happy, and hey it might even be fun to let loose for one night, so I answered, "Ok Alice, I will come". "Oooh thank you so much Bella, you're going to have so much fun and you might even meet someone. I will be at your place by 5 to pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup for you" she says in an extra cheery voice. "Ok Alice I'll see you then". We both hang up and I get back to work.

When I arrived home at 5:10 PM, Alice's car was already there and I knew she would have already had an outfit picked out for me. So I went inside and headed towards my bedroom to find an outfit laid on my bed. Alice came out of the bathroom and ran straight towards me with her arms wide open and pulled me into a hug. "Thankyou so much bell for agreeing to this. It means the world to me" she said with a huge smile on her face. Alice looked so happy and excited. "So I have laid your outfit out for you and please don't complain about how short it is. It's perfect and everyone will love it" she added. I went into the bathroom and pulled the dress on, it was a nice length, not too long or too short, and it was purple with a silver beading across the waist. Alice just squealed when she saw me, saying that I looked so beautiful. I noticed that she had her dress on as well and I think she looked way better than me, but she disagreed with that. Next she did my hair and makeup and when I saw the final result, I was shocked. I looked really nice with my hair done.

After another 30 minutes of getting ready, we headed outside to her car and got in. She said Jasper was driving with his brothers and to meet him there. I was a bit nervous but excited at the same time to meet Jasper as well as his siblings, but from what Alice had told me they were lovely.

When we finally arrived at the club and walked in, I swear I could have seen a flash of _his_ bronze hair, but thought nothing of it. We finally arrived at the table where Jasper was I noticed that there was only 1 of his other brothers sitting next to a pretty blonde headed girl. "Jasper, this is my best friend Bella, Bella this is Jasper" Alice introduced us. Jasper was pretty cute and good looking with his shiny bronze/brown hair. I was also introduced to Jaspers other brother Emmett who was very masculine. He just pulled me straight into a gigantic bear hug and said" Hey Bella, nice to finally meet you". He was so sweet, as well as his wife Rosalie who also gave me a hug. "My other brother should be around here somewhere" said Jasper. Just as I was about to respond I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard "Hello Bella", from the silky voice. I turned around and was met with a pair of the same emerald green eyes and bronze hair.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. **

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3 The Club

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Hello Bella", from the silky voice. I turned around and was met with a pair of the same emerald green eyes. **_

"Hi-ii", I stuttered, "What are you doing here?". "I could ask you the same thing. I'm here with my brothers" he replied with that angel-like voice. "Well I'm here to meet my best friend's boyfriend and his brothers" I replied. "Wait you two know each other?" Jasper asked surprised. "Yeah you could say that" Edward said. "Well anyway Edward this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Edward" Jasper introduced us. Once again we shook hands and I felt that tingly rush through my hand and I think my heart stopped for a quarter of a second. "Well bro this is my girl Alice, Alice this is Edward my brother" Jasper introduced them. I just couldn't believe this coincidence. Edward Cullen was my best friend's boyfriend's brother. When everyone was introduced we all sat down and Edward and Jasper ordered some drinks for us. Just as they left Alice was by my side and questioning me. "What how do you know Edward? You never told me you met someone. Have you guys gone on a date yet?" she squealed. "Alice no one is going on any dates and plus I barely know him" I said in a calm voice. "Ok but you will tell me if anything happens between you two right?" she asked. "Yes Alice of course I will" I told her. When we could see the guys coming back over Alice quickly moved back to her seat and started talking with Jasper. Then I felt someone sit beside me and it was of course Edward. "Here you go my lady" he said in fake southern accent. "Thanks. So this is a bit of a coincidence. Jaspers your brother, Alice is my best friend" I said to him. "Well I would call it lucky if you ask me" he told me. _What was that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself. "So where's your girlfriend tonight then?" I asked out of the blue. "Oh I don't have one" he said. What! Someone like him without a girlfriend. Wow! "Oh ok I just thought someone as good looking as you would have a girlfriend" I replied. "Well I never found the right one yet" he told me, but then asked "So someone beautiful like you must have a boyfriend, right?". Did he just call me beautiful? Wow I must be drunk already. "Um nope, no boyfriend, I guess you could say I still haven't found the right one" I told him. "Yeah" he replied. "So what do you do for work?" I decided to ask him. "Well I work at Seattle Hospital as an oncologist, so I treat cancer patients" he told me. "Wow that's amazing" I said. "Yeah at times it can be a bit challenging but it's a special job. What do you do?" he asked. "I own a flower shop. It's actually not far away from the hospital. Me and my friend Angela own and run it" I told him. "Is that the one around the corner from the coffee shop?" he said. "Yeah" I replied.

As the night progressed it was so much fun. I got a chance to speak with Rosalie and she was a school teacher and taught kindergarten children. Emmett was a mechanic and owned his own shop with Rose. Jasper was a therapist and worked with a lot of kids and their families. Edward and I talked more and I discovered new things about him. "So Rose and I were thinking that we should go shopping on Saturday, want to come?" Alice asked. "Yeah sure" I agreed thinking it would be fun.

"Do you want another drink?" Edward asked. "Yeah sure that would be great" I said. "What drink?" he asked. "Surprise me" I told him. "Ok I'll be right back" he said. Just then I looked up and noticed that 4 pairs of eyes were on me. Rosalie and Alice both squealed at the same time, "he so likes you Bella". "Yeah right" I told them. "Bella I've never seen him look at anyone like that before", Emmett said. Just as I was about to reply Edward came back over with our drinks and sat down next to me again. "Here you go" he said passing me the drink. We kept on talking for a while longer and before I knew it Alice & Jasper and Emmett & Rosalie were on the dance floor and dancing. "Do you want to dance" he asked me. "Um are you sure, because I will probably step on your feet or something" I laughed. "I think I will take a chance" he replied. "Ok if your sure" I said giving him my hand. As we started walking towards the dance floor a slow song cam on to the speakers. Edward pulled me into his arms and we started slow dancing. Surprisingly I wasn't as bad at dancing as I thought. "See your not bad a dancing after all" Edward told me. "I guess so, I think I underestimated my dancing skills" I told him. "Yeah I think so" he laughed. I spent the next hour dancing with Edward, Alice and Rose and even Emmett and Jasper. After we finished dancing we decided to call it a night and go home. "It was so awesome meeting you guys" I told Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Yeah you too Bella" Emmett said. I gave him and Jasper a hug and thanked them for a great night. Next I gave Alice and Rose a hug and told them I would see them on Saturday. I turned around to see Edward and gave him a hug and thanked him for a great night. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. "No its ok, I'm sure I'll be fine" I said. "Nope I insist. Can't let you walk home alone" he said. "Ok then, lets go" I told him.

We walked in comfortable silence and then we arrived at my apartment building. "Thanks for walking me home" I thanked him. "No worries, it was my pleasure" he said. He added "So I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow", he asked. "Yeah sure. I should be free around 12:30. Is that ok?" I said. "Yeah that's fine. I will pick you up from your shop a 12:30 then" he told me. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then, and thanks again for a really great night" I said "Goodnight" he said, "Goodnight" I said.

**Please Review, thanks **


End file.
